The present invention relates to the field of education, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for correlating educational computer programs and education standards in order to make recommendations and track and assess student progress in meeting the standards.
The introduction of computers such as tablets to the classroom has started a revolution in learning. Educational computing programs or educational apps can provide a rich and interactive learning experience both inside and outside the classroom. There are now many thousands of educational application programs available to students, educators, and schools. It is very difficult, however, to sort through the many thousands of applications to find those which are most appropriate. What is missing is the correlation between such application programs and education standards. Education standards are important because they establish student learning goals.
Therefore, what is needed are systems and techniques to facilitate correlations between educational application programs and education standards in order to make recommendations and to determine a level of achievement of an education standard.